Falling into to the Naruto universe!
by The ninja of anime3
Summary: Yumi had been a normal sister but all of that changes , Her brother has caused a portal into the Naruto universe , how can they get back home ? can they change the Naruto story ? OC x Saskue ,OC x Sakura later in the story.
1. Chapter 1 , The portal

Yumi was working on her project , till her younger brother Ryo yelled " Naruto's kicking your ass Kiba

Haha !" "Can you shut up - " she was interrupted by green light in her brother's room " Ryo?" when she in

his room , a huge portal was trying to suck him in but he was holding his desk for dear life " Yumi ! " . He grabed her hand and accidently pulled her in and were falling .

**Sorry this is a short chapter , my first story so hope you like it and review but i'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Yumi and Ryo woke up they appeared in the woods , " NNNOOO!" Ryo said , she turned to him " What ? " , she said , " I DIDN'T SEE THE LAST FIGHT OF THE

CHUNNIN EXAMS !" , Yumi hit him on the head , " We're lost and right now your worried about Naruto!" , Yumi took a deep breath , " Alright , first let's see if we know

where we are" , they started to walk, till they saw a sign , it said

" Konaha " , Ryo fell on the ground Anime style , she took a step back , Ryo squealed " We're in NARUTO!" . he ran in the village , " H-hey! R -Ryo ! " Then Yumi ran off to

find the

Idiot. But she ended up lost in the village , " Now , where would that idiot go?" she grumbled, she looked up at he monument , " Never mind " she thought , she saw her

brother painting how the Kage's looked like , till she heard Iruka sensei scream " HEY YOU , GET OFF OF THERE!" , " IDIOT !" She said , then started to run . Till She

thought of something " Why am I running if im a ninja in this world , " so she put the right amount of chakra and went of to her Idiot brother.


	3. Chapter 3, HEY!

Yumi was running toward her brother, till she bumped into someone , " Hey-" when she looked up, she saw,

Naruto , Yumi gasped ," Naruto? " . " Huh, oh hey " , Yumi was trying so hard to not be a fan girl , till Ryo

screamed " YUMI! Come here!" , she glared at him , till he realized that she bumped into Naruto , his

face said oh my god! . When she blinked Ryo was already in front of Naruto , " OH MY GOD! Your

Naruto ! Can I get your autograph !" Naruto had a who are you and how do you know my name face,

Yumi thought "Oh no , forgot that if you came in the village you came here to enroll in the academy ,

Missions and if you're a citizen " , until idiot Ryo said " Hey! Want to spar !" That made Yumi panic , she

only knows almost all the jutsu's , but people would be like how do you know that? , Yumi hit Ryo's head

so hard he said " OW!" , " Sorry but maybe later " Yumi said then started to drag Ryo by his shirt , '

NOO!" He wanted to ask Naruto more and more questions but Yumi said " You can't , besides he would be

bored to death" , " HEY!" Ryo said ," Besides we need to get into the academy " Yumi informed , Ryo

looked the other way " Fine " he grumbled , then headed into the Hokage's tower.

**Hey! LIKE or REVIEW , this is my first story so yeah**

**Yumi : Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4, Okay

Yumi P.O.V

Yep , my brother Ryo suddenly got ramen.

Go figure.

So after Ryo ate like a MILLION bowls of ramen , they had accepted U.S money ,that wasted all of my money…

On this food , " When are we going to find the apartments.." Ryo said , I was inspecting the map of

Konohagakure , " so we must be here or here …." I mumbled , " ARE YOU IGNORING ME!" Ryo said

,

I looked at him , " No , im not " then put the map in his face , " I'll be back ok, " I said so calmly , " Where

are you going !" Ryo said panicking , " Im going to explore " so I put chakra in my feet .. What! I watch

Naruto too ya know!

Never Mind , so back to the main topic …

So I put chakra in my feet then ran off on the roofs , " Wait! Don't go!" Ryo screamed , when I left , I

Was looking around , till I hit a tree..

Im a idiot..

But that hurt a lot ….

So after that I fell on the floor and … on someone ?

" Get off of me " the person said , then I jumped into the trees and put my fists up …

Oh wait… This is Naruto … After I realized I grabbed a kunai after my vision cleared the person was…

**TO BE continued**

**Me: Cliff hanger! Sorry about that but my pages ran out so , I'll update**

**Ryo : Fucking Yumi ended up leaving me , humph!**

**Me:Well -sweat drop- sorry ,but Review or Favorite !**


	5. Chapter 5, Owwww

When they had entered the Hokage's tower , the ANBU had asked them why do they want to see the

Hokage , " School stuff and things" Ryo said , " I swear Ryo is the stupidest person in the whole family "

Yumi thought , so they followed the ANBU into the big room , Yumi and Ryo saw in the first season of Naruto

" What is your business here" The third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi said , she knew her brother would say

something stupid , " We are here to enroll in the academy " Yumi said , she looked at Ryo , she twitched

Her brother was poking a ANBU saying " Do you like being ANBU " , Yumi whispered to him " RYO!

stop being an idiot " , " Very well , you will start tomorrow then" the third said , so the ANBU gave them

\

their keys to the apartments then showed them the exit , after they walked out , Yumi heard Ryo's stomach

Growl , " IM hungry !" Ryo said then cryed fake tears , then saw Ichiraku Ramen and pointed then screamed " RAMEN!" , Then ran towards the shop , " H-hey!, wait up!" Yumi said then ran off.

**Me : Hey Guys ! It's AnimeNinja Here! This is short because well… I use Microsoft works word processor so yeah ….**

**Ryo: Review or I'll eat your Ramen!**

**Yumi : Shut up Ryo!**

**Me : Don't fight guys!… So Review or like !**


	6. Chapter 6, Saskue -kun!

**Oh my god , finally I got to write ! Sorry I haven't been updating , I had like 20 tests in weeks and finally no more ! Yay! Ok now back to the story!**

**Still in Yumi P.O.V **

After my vision cleared I saw …..

"_SASKUE KUN!" _

Nooo! I fell on Saskue and the fan girls were here!

Panicking….

Panicking…

WHHAAA!

I saw Saskue getting up while frowning , I never like Saskue but Ryo always thought he was so strong because he killed Itachi …

" Who are you ? …" Saskue said while glaring at me , im Yumi and I know your life from a show and

comic , W-what do I say ! " Im yumi , see ya !" then left …. Wow .. Im an idiot but not a total idiot like

Ryo , I took a deep breath , good got away form Saskue now to …

" AHH!" Why do I always bump into something! I got hit from the roof I was on to another roof

"I told you , Who are you and why are you in the village .." Saskue said , always Saskue needs full detail

" No" I said so calmly , " Alright then , let's fight if I win you tell me why you are here and if you win I'll

Let you go " Saskue challenged

" Bring it on!"

**Cliff hanger again sorry…**

**Yumi " Get ready for the fight!"**

**Ryo : Hey AnimeNinja when do I get to be in a chapter again…"**

**Me: Next chapter Ryo… So stay tooned and Review or Favorite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey ! Im back !**

Yumi P.O.V still… sorry

~Time skip~

Saskue and I were at the training fields at opposite sides , " Ready , set , go! " Saskue ran toward me

ready to jab when he was close to me ,I dodged , then kick him in the back , but in a blink he was behind \

Me , kicked me in the side making me go three feet from him after that I was done " That's it , im going to

kick his ass " so I jump away from him , when he did Fire ball no Justu , I was thinking about the

Amaterasu shield that teenage Saskue uses , but when the justu was a one inch away from me ,the purple

Rib cage looking shield was covering me , " The hell!.. Wait .. I get to do a justu with hand signs and

Thinking ..or maybe …" after the fire ball disappeared , I tried to do Sharingan , and .. It worked !

WOW!

I saw Saskue's chakra , so I make hand signs to one of my Favorite Saskue justu's ..

" CHIDORI!"

When I hit Saskue , he …

FELL ON THE GROUND COLD !

" Oh well…" I thought

So I left Saskue on the ground to Find Ryo ..

"Ryo!" I yelled , " Where is that idiot !" I thought

Ryo P .O.V

-THUMP!-

" Why.." I mumbled in the ground

SO BORED!

I want a slushe …

So I stood back on my feet , What to do while im bored , my face lit up , MY VIDEO GAMES! So I turned

Oh… we're not home

-FLING!-

" Get out of the way forehead !" a girly voice said where a big dust trail was going

Umm…. What was that … Oh well!

So I walked the other way , 'Where the hell is Yumi , I NEED THE APARTMENT KEYS ! '

" RYO!" a voice yelled, I turned to see Yumi running towards me , when she caught up to me she said

" FOLLOW ME NOW ! " , "Why-" before I can finish she dragged me towards a building .

( Two minutes later ..)

FINALLY!

Yumi and me are standing in front of our apartment , 10 secs..9 secs..8.. OKAY IM GOING

INSANE! " JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! " I screamed , " Shut up , idiot " Yumi calmly said

After she unlocked the door , I dashed threw the door making Yumi trip, " HEY !, What's your problem!? "

Yumi furiously said , of course I ignored her , I saw their were four rooms , first two rooms were ours and

The other two were guest rooms , I ran into the first room , the walls were painted baby blue , a black

Colored bed , a closet , a desk with a lamp and chair , a window , and a bookcase , I ran to the other room

But I was to late Yumi had already got the room , oh well , tomorrow is our first day of NINJA SCHOOL!

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update to busy with school , and sorry that the fighting scene was lame soo.. Yeah ..**


End file.
